Una prometida inusual
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Dolores Umbridge maldice por lo bajo mientras es forzada a asistir a la boda entre un mago y una criatura.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Accidentally-Married-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Este desafío básicamente involucra a Harry, sin saberlo y de forma completamente accidental, realizando una ceremonia/ritual vinculante de matrimonio con una criatura mágica de algún tipo.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe estar emparejado con una criatura mágica.

\- Harry debe accidentalmente y sin saberlo, ya sea a través de una acción de la que no entiende el significado o por accidente, realizar la ceremonia/ritual de matrimonio de esa criatura.

\- La ceremonia matrimonial debe ser única de la cultura de la criatura.

\- Dicha criatura mágica debe ser inteligente, lo que significa no bestialidad.

\- No emparejamientos Harry/Macho.

\- La esposa de Harry debe aceptar el Matrimonio y intentar que Harry también lo acepte.

\- Harry debe eventualmente aceptar que el matrimonio es vinculante.

\- No Harry/Multi.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry y FemSlash.

* * *

 **Desafío:** Dis Lexic (The-Unusual-Bride)

 **Introducción:** Durante una de las Tareas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, algo casi mato a Harry solo para que su vida fuese salvada por alguien bastante inusual. Esto creo un vinculo que los junta por el resto de sus vidas.

 **Reglas:**

\- ¡NO SLASH! Harry debe emparejarse con una criatura no humana.

\- Empieza durante una de las Tareas de cuarto año.

\- El vinculo debe crear mucha polémica en el Ministerio, pero son incapaces de hacer cualquier cosa al respecto.

\- Eventual Criatura!Harry.

\- Debe tener una escena de la boda.

\- Harry es mágicamente poderoso.

 **Sugerencias:**

\- Humillación de Dumbles.

\- Humillación de los Weasley (Excepto por Fred y George).

\- Escenas sexuales.

\- Niños más adelante.

\- Harry y su Pareja son realeza.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Harry en contra del matrimonio.

\- Harry saliendo del matrimonio.

\- Hermione abandonando a Harry (Aunque puede estar disgustada).

\- Harry continuando siendo leal a Dumbles, decidas humillarlo o no.

* * *

 **Desafío:** Dis Lexic (A-Life-Owed)

 **Introducción:** En la mayoría de las historias, es Harry quién salva a la doncella y gana una deuda de vida. ¿Pero que pasaría si pasase lo contrario? ¿Y si esa persona no fuese exactamente un mago?

 **Reglas:**

\- Durante una de las aventuras de Harry su vida deber ser salvada por otro, creando una deuda de vida.

\- Harry debe emparejarse con su salvador.

\- El salvador de Harry no puede ser humano. Por ejemplo, una Dríada o Centauro en el bosque, una Sirena en el lago o incluso Fawkes.

\- Cualquier moralidad es bienvenida.

 **Sugerencias:**

\- Crossovers.

\- Harry vive con la gente de su salvador.

\- La historia empieza antes de Hogwarts y la criatura lo salvo de los Dursley.

 **Prohibido:**

\- La deuda es borrada.

\- Harry asociándose con Dumbles o Voldie. Debe ser leal a su salvador.

* * *

La culpa es de Albus Dumbledore. Y del mocoso Potter. Y del inútil de Cornelius Fudge.

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Dolores Umbridge mientras era testigo de la abominable ceremonia de matrimonio entre una mujer del agua y un mago, incluso si este era un mestizo asqueroso contaminado con sangre muggle.

Deseaba poder denunciar su situación y impedir la boda, pero a diferencia de todos los demás invitados ella no solo no podía moverse, sino que en lugar de darle branquialgas la habían enfundado en un traje extremadamente incomodo de un repulsivo material muggle llamado "neopreno" antes de colocarle una mochila en su espalda de la que salia un tubo insertado en su boca y nariz para que pudiese respirar.

Además, incluso si pudiese moverse los peces que la estaban vigilando le impedirían sacarse la mascara y matarse allí mismo, ya que esto era solo la preliminar antes de enviarla de por vida a Azkaban por lo que la perra de Amelia Bones había denominado "traición al estado".

¿Y a quién le importaba que había intentado matar a esa selkie, incluso si mataba al mentiroso llamado Harry Potter en el proceso? El niñato debería saber mejor antes de proponer matrimonio al pez.

La linea Potter necesitaba ser eliminada por la extrema impureza de su linaje o unirse a una familia con la pureza de sangre adecuada, por lo que cuando lo vio salir del agua y abrazar a la bestia considero que el silencio masivo que ocupo las gradas cuando todos fliparon viéndoles era la confirmación de que debían morir, pero dado que era una figura muy publica necesitaba primero confirmar que no había otras opciones.

Por eso escucho la conversación que Dumbledore y su jefe, Cornelius Fudge, tuvieron más tarde sobre los detalles de la situación. Aparentemente el mocoso Potter había decidido asegurarse de que todos los rehenes, de los cuales solo dos tenían sangre pura con la chica siendo de una familia extrajera que en su juventud jamas se le habría permitido poner un pie en Inglaterra y el chico el sexto hijo de los traidores de sangre conocidos como los Weasley, eran rescatados y, viendo que la puta francesa no aparecía para rescatar a la abominación que llamaba su hermana, había intentado llevar a la pequeña veela y el Weasley a la superficie.

Poco antes de llegar a su objetivo los efectos de las branquialgas que había tomado desaparecieron y Potter casi libro al mundo de su presencia inmunda cuando una de las selkies le dio un beso para darle oxigeno filtrado a través de sus branquias antes de ayudarle a subir a la superficie, dado que Dumbledore les había dicho que se asegurasen que los ocho sobrevivían la Prueba. Si hubiese sido ella habría lanzado la maldición asesina a la bestia y muerto sin pasar por la indignación de ser salvada por ella.

Sin embargo, eso era justo lo que había pasado. Por salvar la vida de Harry este le debía una Deuda de Vida a la selkie y, como no había sido criado por una familia de sangre pura que le enseñaría exactamente porque no debería haber hecho eso, cuando este la abrazo básicamente le pidió su mano en matrimonio, ya que esa era la forma en la que las bestias se proponían entre si.

La combinación de la Deuda de Vida y la proposición, que la criatura obviamente había aceptado, eran algo en lo que el Ministerio de Magia no tenia mucho que decir al respecto ya que, como indicaban los libros en los que automáticamente se registraban ese tipo de vínculos, la misma Magia había aceptado su matrimonio y los había bendecido. Por supuesto, Dolores Umbridge era mucho más inteligente que la propia Magia y sabia que ese emparejamiento era abominable, así que empezó a planificar como eliminar a ambos sin ensuciarse las manos.

Meses después, una vez que estaba lejos de la protección de Dumbledore en la vivienda de su familia muggle, Dolores ordeno a dos dementores que lo eliminasen discretamente, sabiendo que iban a ser acusados en su lugar pero no pensando mucho en ello ya que ciertamente nadie echaría de menos al bastardo de los Potter después de que hubiese dicho que Quién-Tú-Sabes había vuelto tras la última prueba. Perder su alma tenia el beneficio añadido de que también absorberían al mismo tiempo la de la selkie debido al Vinculo que los unía, por lo ella solo podía ganar con su plan.

El plan no fue bien. Debido a que Harry no se encontraba en su vivienda muggle sino que había decidido pasar el verano con la familia de la bestia y no se lo había dicho a nadie, los únicos que murieron eran una squib y la infestación muggle de esa parte de Inglaterra. Cuando la noticia llego a los periódicos la credibilidad de Fudge y todos los que lo apoyaban, incluyéndola a ella, cayo en picado.

Lo único positivo que había logrado era que Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter tuviesen una separación muy pública, ya que Dumbledore aparentemente había deseado que se quedase con sus parientes muggles por "razones de seguridad" y Potter le echo en cara que no se molestase no solo en comprobar si estaba allí sino que no hiciese nada para ayudar a los muggles del barrio incluyendo a su familia a pesar de admitir que no se apreciaban mucho entre si.

Aprovechando la situación Fudge había tenido una idea propia que no era una estupidez por primera vez en su vida y había logrado no solo que ella consiguiese el puesto de profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sino que gradualmente pensaba darle más poder no solo sobre el alumnado sino sobre los profesores, lo que la había dejado muy feliz porque facilitaría sus intentos de eliminar a Potter y a su pez de la faz de la Tierra.

Su primera medida al respecto fue prohibir a Harry visitar el Lago Negro, sabiendo que iba a estar a su merced cuando eventualmente el Vinculo le forzase a estar junto a la bestia. Para su sorpresa y la de muchos otros, la selkie simplemente había transfigurado su cola en un par de piernas y trasladado al castillo para vivir por un tiempo con el mocoso Potter.

Su segunda medida fue intentar aprovechar el hecho de que el pez precisaba ducharse durante cuatro horas seguidas de forma diaria para mantenerse hidratada y hervirla tras calentar el agua. Por desgracia, no solo los elfos domésticos se habían dado cuenta y salvado al pez, sino que además habían hecho algo en las barreras del castillo que básicamente le hacia sentir un dolor agonizante cada vez que pensaba en hacerle daño a la pareja, incluso si era por medios indirectos.

Tras varias semanas había exigido a Albus que le liberase de ese efecto pero Dumbledore, obviamente dándose cuenta de porque le estaba pasando eso, no solo se había reído de ella sino que directamente le amenazo con despedirla si tocaba incluso un solo pelo o escama de Harry y la selkie, incluso si era a través de intermediarios como el grupo de estudiantes de la más pura estirpe que había reclutado para ayudarla, ya que, aunque admitía que no se llevaba tan bien como le gustaría con Potter, respetaba sus decisiones y creía que su Vinculo era una influencia positiva.

Como si el viejo tarado supiese lo que era positivo para la gente, pensó ella recordando ese momento meses más tarde mientras tenia a Harry y la selkie caminando ante ella en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Le encantaría lanzarles un Crucio con la varita con la que les estaba "insistiendo" que siguiesen sus ordenes, pero para que su plan funcionase tenia que usar un cuchillo y poner pruebas que incriminarían a la gente del agua de forma que pudiese justificar una orden que había redactado recientemente para autorizar el exterminio de la tribu del Lago.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, todo lo que se había esforzado por hacer desde que había empezado el curso dejo de tener valor cuando Quién-Tú-Sabes y sus hombres aparecieron al otro lado de las puertas del castillo y procedieron a tratar de eliminar las barreras que protegían la escuela. Para empeorar las cosas la perra Bones y sus Aurores, incluyendo el perro de presa llamado Moody, salieron del castillo arrastrando con ellos a Cornelius Fudge, que solo podía mirar la situación confundido, antes de empezar a atacar a los asaltantes.

Justo cuando empezaba a recuperarse de la sorpresa noto algo duro golpeando su nuca y el suelo se hizo más cercano antes de que chocase contra el mismo y perdiese el conocimiento.

Al despertarse vio que se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorios de la D.M.L.E., atada a una silla a un lado de una mesa metálica mientras que al otro se encontraban sentados el mocoso Potter, Dumbledore, Bones, Moody, el pez y un despreciable, asqueroso centauro que parecía tener ganas de matarla allí mismo.

Ella les exigió que le dijesen que estaba pasando y, con una sonrisa presumida, Potter hablo por todos.

Este le explico sobre la existencia de objetos en los que el Señor Oscuro había guardado pedazos de su alma, algo que incluso a ella le parecía enfermo, y como no podía morir definitivamente a no ser que todos hubiesen sido destruidos antes de decirle que la Gente del Agua también había tenido individuos que los habían creado y conocían un hechizo que permitía detectar donde estaban todos los pertenecientes a una misma persona si tenían uno a mano, que Potter había recuperado.

Una vez que descubrieron donde se encontraban la selkie, que para sorpresa de Umbridge estaba relacionada con la familia real de la Gente del Agua de Gran Bretaña y Irlanda, había no solo solicitado asistencia a varias tribus de su especie sino la de sus antiguos aliados, los centauros, en la destrucción de esas abominaciones mientras Potter hizo un trato con Bones para conseguir su colaboración una vez que le mostró pruebas de que hablaba en serio y otro con Dumbledore a regañadientes razonando que, aunque ya no se llevaban bien y Harry no confiaba en él, tenían un mismo enemigo que ambos precisaban eliminar para poder continuar con sus vidas en paz.

Durante el verano los centauros se encargaron de ejecutar posibles aliados de Quién-Tú-Sabes como los hombres-lobo que seguían a Fenrir Greyback mientras que la gente del agua se aseguro de eliminar discretamente a los embajadores que habían sido enviados para convencer a los gigantes y otros grupos en el continente de ayudarle a cambio de promesas vacías. Al mismo tiempo, Harry y varios Aurores fieles solo a Bones rastrearon y eliminaron las abominaciones mientras Dumbledore y Bones planificaban como hacer que el Señor Oscuro consiguiese menos recursos y se volviese lo bastante desesperado para hacer su retorno público.

La culminación de sus esfuerzos había sido horas antes cuando habían enviado la mayoría de los horrocruxes destruidos, incluyendo para confusión de Dolores una enorme serpiente, a Voldemort, que ya estaba volviéndose paranoico por las muertes de sus hombres y la falta de respuestas de sus embajadores, y este había decidido llevarse con él a todos sus seguidores supervivientes en un desesperado asalto para recuperar el último, que se encontraba en Hogwarts, sin saber que ya había sido eliminado y que era solo una trampa.

Ahora todos los Mortífagos fuera de Azkaban estaban muertos, muchos por las flechas y ataques mágicos de los centauros y la gente del agua respectivamente. Más de una docena de lineas de la más pura sangre habían sido exterminadas por ellos y, en lugar de ejecutarlos como las bestias que eran, Bones y Dumbledore no solo estaban de acuerdo con sus métodos sino que estaban dispuestos a concederles la única condición que habían pedido a cambio de su ayuda.

Ese había sido el momento más humillante de su vida, cuando, ante todo el Wizengamot y bajo la atenta mirada de la recientemente elegida Ministra de Magia Amelia Bones y Dumbledore, se había visto obligada a conceder la categoría de Ser a los centauros y a la gente del agua como recompensa por su participación y contribuciones en la derrota del Señor Oscuro en ambas guerras como las distintas manadas y comunidades de cada especie habían acordado con ambos durante el verano.

No era culpa de Umbridge que después de siglos de negarse a ser clasificados en la misma categoría que los vampiros y las arpías los híbridos habían cambiado de opinión, pero acreditar a esos monstruos por cosas que realmente habían hecho le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Tras ello comenzó su injusto juicio por todo lo que había hecho por el bien del país, incluyendo demostrar a esos advenedizos de sangre sucia su lugar bajo los pies de los sangre pura con sus plumas especiales, y había sido condenada a pasar lo que quedaba de su vida en Azkaban, pero no antes de ver como se oficiaba una boda tradicional de la gente del agua.

Así que aquí se encontraba, viendo la abominable ceremonia que unía a un mestizo y a una bestia en matrimonio oficialmente y deseando que se terminase de una vez para poder ser enviada a Azkaban para poder estar con los dementores, que eran abominaciones pero al menos tenían similares puntos de vista y incluso eran agradables a su manera.

Diez horas después la boda termino con el mocoso Potter bebiendo una poción especial que modificaría su cuerpo para permitirle vivir de un modo más permanente bajo el agua y ella suspiro aliviada una vez que, cuando volvieron a la superficie, le sacaron el neopreno y le entregaron una túnica para ponerse antes de mostrarle un calcetín sucio. Sabiendo que era un traslador lo cogió de inmediato, pensando que tal vez ese Auror tenia simpatía por ella y deseaba ayudarle a escapar a un lugar lejano desde donde podría empezar a planificar como vengarse de todos sus enemigos.

Tras activarlo noto el típico tirón en el ombligo y se sorprendió al ver que no solo estaba dentro de Azkaban, sino en un pasillo con ninguna celda abierta.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionar que pasaba antes de notar algo frío tras ella y girarse para ver a un dementor sacándose la capucha y abriendo su boca para Besarla.


End file.
